mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ostrich
Ostriches are neutral mobs that spawn in Deserts or Plains biomes in groups of about two to five, sometimes containing ostrich chicks. Female ostriches can lay eggs, but if stolen, the male and female ostriches will attack. Male ostriches have black feathers while female ostriches have brown feathers. Baby ostriches will have brown feathers until they grow up, when their feathers will change color to reflect their gender. There is also a rare, faster Ostrich, the Albino Ostrich, Black Wyvern Ostriches, flying ostriches which can be obtained by giving an ostrich an Essence of Darkness, an Undead Ostrich, created with the Essence of Undead, which prevents undead mobs from attacking, a Unihorned Ostrich, made with an Essence of Light, which attacks with its horn, and a Nether Ostrich, made with an Essence of Fire, which has fire resistance and can hover. When a player hits a female Ostrich or baby Ostrich, it will run away and stick its head into the ground. When the player hits a male Ostrich, it will become aggressive and attack the player. Ostriches drop Ostrich Meat when killed. Ostrich Meat is for eating, but will cause food poisoning, and can also be cooked in a Furnace to create Ostrich Cooked, which won't give food poisoning. Taming and Breeding Ostriches can be tamed by hatching an ostrich egg. Unlike many other Mo' Creatures mobs, an ostrich doesn't need to be killed to get an ostrich egg. To get an ostrich egg, one must find a female ostrich (brown and white) and wait for her to lay an egg. Once she lays an egg, simply walk up to the egg to collect it. To hatch an ostrich egg, place it down next to a Torch. Once the Ostrich has grown into an adult, a Saddle can be placed on it and it can be ridden. By using a Whip on an ostrich while riding it, it will run a little faster for a few seconds. If a Whip is used on an Ostrich while not riding it, it will stick its head in the ground and remain stationary. If the Whip is used again, the ostrich will pull its head from the ground and begin moving once more. Leads can be used on an Ostrich to lead it around (the Ostrich does not have to be fully-grown to use a lead). Ostriches can be bred by leaving a male and female ostrich a few blocks from each other (it does not matter whether there are any other mobs nearby). After a short time, an egg will appear. The ostrich that hatches will not be tamed unless the egg is picked up and hatched manually. To rename an Ostrich, right-click on it with a Book or a Medallion. Helmets, Inventory and Flags Ostrich.jpg|A Female Ostrich that is saddled, has been given an inventory, is wearing a Helmet, and has been given Blue Wool, resulting in a blue flag. 2013-06-01_10.40.55.png|Fully geared-out Albino Ostrich. Special Ostriches *'Albino Ostriches' are rare male ostriches that can run faster than regular ostriches when ridden. It has a small chance of hatching from an ostrich egg *Please note after an essence is fed to an ostrich, it can be fed another to be changed again. There are now four different kinds of Ostriches that can be created by feeding a tamed Ostrich a certain Essence. These ostriches include: *'Nether Ostriches: '''Nether Ostriches are created by feeding a tamed ostrich an Essence of Fire, or by hatching an ostrich egg in the Nether. Nether Ostriches are immune to fire and will lay Nether ostrich egg. Nether Ostriches can fly in a way inspired by the game 'Joust'. *'Unihorned Ostriches:' Unihorned Ostriches are obtained by feeding a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Light. They can charge Mobs in a similar fashion to Unicorns. They have a chance of dropping a Unicorn Horn when killed. *'Wyvern Ostriches:' Wyvern Ostriches are obtained by feeding a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Darkness. They can fly if the jump button ('space bar' by default) is used in a timely fashion. They propel themselves forward once flying, and can be tricky to control in the air. They drop a Heart of Darkness when killed. *'Zombie Ostriches (or Undead Ostriches):''' Zombie Ostriches (or Undead Ostriches) are obtained by feeding a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Undead. They drop Rotten Flesh when killed. 2012-08-03_07.30.18.png|Albino ostrich. Unihorn.jpg|A Unihorned Ostrich. Undead.jpg|An Undead Ostrich. Wyvern.jpg|A Wyvern Ostrich. Nether Ostrich.jpg|A Nether Ostrich. Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Nether Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs